


RED

by fallen_angel_edits



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_edits/pseuds/fallen_angel_edits
Summary: when a young tony gets involved with a mysterious read head, he finds out just how dangerous life on the run can be.





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work, i will be editing this, heavily, and frequently. just bear with me.  
> Thanks!

Natalia 

 

 

It was New Year’s Eve, Natalia was sitting on top of one of the tallest buildings in the small city of Vylkove, which was only 6 stories above sea level, high enough to jump from and get maybe a sprain. so far, she’s been ‘living’ here for the better part of a month now, she was staring up at the starry sky, listening to the sounds of celebrations down below, her fiery red hair blowing in icy winter breeze.

“What are you doing up here” a guy coming up the ladder voiced, looking at her, he looks around her age, early twenty’s maybe, “shouldn't you be down there with everybody else?”.

“It's too noisy down there” she hummed.  
“Why?”  
“Because there's lots of people, can't you see.”  
“I can but, why? Don't you like people”  
“Not much, no”  
“Why?”  
“Because I like being alone” Natalia almost snapped back, this guy was seriously getting on her nerves.  
“Why?’ he retorted. Obviously not giving in.

She huffed and said nothing, just looked out over the town. The man came and sat next to her, feet dangling off the ledge. They sat like that for almost half an hour.  
“What's your name?” he asked.  
“Why are you still here?” Natalia shot back. She could see him opening and closing his mouth, he wanted to answer her, but even he didn’t know what to say.  
“Natalia” she spoke, finally giving in. she turned her head the slightest to see his reaction, and to her surprise he was smiling.  
“Mines Tony” he hummed. that sat in silence like that for at least another hour before a loud bang rung through the streets, at first nobody reacted, not until the second one, mere seconds later there was screaming and everybody was running, running away in hopes that they weren’t next.  
“what going on?” tony voice cracked with worry.  
“on that note” she whispered to herself as she took off down the fire escape, sliding on the sides instead of steeping down, as soon as her feet touched the pavement she was off. Racing to the dense woods just twenty yards out, she slowed down once she reached them and ducked behind a thick tree, hiding there till she couldn’t hear anything but the crunch of leaves. ‘shit, someone saw me and followed’ she thought. Once the crunching was close enough she whipped out and was about to punch them in the throat till she saw it was just that annoying boy.  
“what the hell are you doing here?” Natalia hissed at him her fist still mere inches from his throat.  
“why’d you run of like that” he said back casually, as if she wasn’t about to cut off his windpipe.  
“tell-”  
“why are you here?” she hissed again, but with more anger laced in it.  
“to ask you why you ran off”, he then looked down at her hand, then back up, “are you going to put that down or…” he trailed off, now looking at her hand, slowly realizing where it was and becoming uncomfortable with it. With that she slowly lowered it, but not leaving her stance ready to defend herself if necessary.  
“got back to town” Natalia said dully, still a bit pissed that he had the decency to run after her.  
“what if I don’t want to?” he said in that same childish tone he had on when they first met.  
“ugh, for a guy your age you do a perfect impression of a bratty child”  
“well how old do you think I am?” he said with a sly smile.  
“why would I care?” Natalia looked past him, he was saying something but she didn’t hear. Too busy making sure nobody followed.  
“hey, I’m talking to you” he spat out.  
“we have to move” Natalia said, still ignoring him.  
“what if I don’t want to” tony bit back.  
“well then I’ll leave you here to find your own way” and with that Natalia swiftly turned her back on him and started heading West.  
Being alone lasted exactly .3 seconds before he was caching up to her. they were now walking in a quick pace though an opening in the trees.  
“what are were you meaning earlier” his voice sliced thought the silence. She looked up at him in question. That’s when Natalia really took in his appearance. He was short, but considering Natalia was 5’7 everyone was short to her, but he wasn’t that short, nor tall either, just a few inches above her maybe 5’10 5’11. He had perfectly styled chestnut hair, it was short and stood up. His eyes, even in this light, Natalia could still see his chocolate brown eyes glistening.  
“so, do you normally go walking with strangers in the woods at dawn?” Natalia asked, completely ignoring the earlier question.  
“no, you’re actually the first one” he said with a small smile.  
“huh, really?” Natalia said. The sarcasm leaking from everywhere.  
“so are we just going to walk to fuck knows where in complete silence, orrr…” tony said. While she just ignored him, making him huff, putting them in silence once again.


End file.
